


My Friend Taught Me

by L0uisStylins0n



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Job, Hand Job, Kissing, M/M, Smut, Underage - Freeform, blowjob, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2013-11-07
Packaged: 2017-12-31 19:26:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1035478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L0uisStylins0n/pseuds/L0uisStylins0n
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt; Harry (11) and Louis (13) meet for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Friend Taught Me

Anne and Jay had been friends for years, they went to school together, grew up together. Sadly one day Anne moved to Holmes Chapel. Anne and Jay still text each other and video chat, but they haven’t seen each other since Anne moved.

This weekend Jay was coming to stay at Anne’s house for the weekend with her son Louis. Harry Anne’s son and Louis had never spoken or seen each other before. Harry couldn’t wait to meet Louis ever since his mum told him that Jay and Louis were coming to stay.

"Be nice to Harry" Jay said Louis as they reached Anne’s house.

"Of course mum! Can’t wait too meet him" Louis said, Louis was also very excited to meet Harry for the first time.

Anne opened the door and Jay stepped in with Louis.

"Jay! You’ve changed so much" Anne said hugging Jay. Anne had never met Louis nor had Jay ever met Harry.

"This is Louis" Jay said to Anne and Harry.

"Aww aren’t you a cutie!" Anne gushed. "This is my son Harry" Anne Introduced Harry.

"Hi" Harry giggled.

"His the most adorable thing I’ve ever seen!" Jay grinned.

"Harry help Louis take his things to your room, he will be staying in there with you! Go get to know each other" Anne Said.

Both boys ran upstairs and put Louis’ bag in the corner.

"Hi Harry!" Louis said as he plopped onto Harry’s bed.

"Hey Louis!" Harry giggled sitting next to Louis.

"Where am I gonna sleep in here?" Louis grinned.

"Oh umm…. You could sleep with me if that’s Okay?" Harry shrugged.

Not long after Anne called the boys for dinner and they ate, they watched some TV before wandering off to Harry’s room to get ready for bed.

Louis thought Harry was the cutest thing he had ever met. His curls were adorable and when he laughed his dimples showed.

Harry had always slept naked but because Louis was here he decided to sleep in his boxers. Louis sleep in his boxers too. They laid side by Side in the dark grinning at each other.

Louis pecked Harry’s lips like it was the most normal thing to do.

"D-Did you just kiss me?" Harry asked confused.

"Yep, me and my friend Zayn do it all the time at home we even do it with tongues" Louis grinned proudly.

Harry smiled. “Can we do it with tongues too” Harry asked, blushing slightly.

Louis nodded and leaned forward. Harry had never kissed someone like this before so he was a bit sloppy but both boys still liked it.

Louis sucked on Harry’s tongue just how his friend Zayn done too him. Zayn said he saw older cousin doing it with his girlfriend.

Harry licked Kissing Louis it felt a bit weird but he still thought it was amazing.

"Should I show you what else me and Zayn do?" Louis grinned.

Harry nodded not knowing these things were wrong and bad for him to do at this age. Louis didn’t know it was Wrong too. Zayn said it was fine so Louis thought it was Okay to do.

"You have to be naked though" Louis said to harry. Harry nodded and pushed his curls out of his eyes.

Harry pulled off his boxers and placed them on the floor. Louis got in between Harry’s legs and started licking Harry’s dick. Zayn told Louis he saw this on his cousins computer. Louis continued sucking on Harry’s dick his lips red and swollen around Harry’s dick.

Harry felt a funny feeling in his stomach and some cum came out his dick spurting into Louis’ mouth. Louis swallowed it just like Zayn had showed him. Neither of the boys knew what it was all that Louis knows is he made Harry feel good.

"Zayn showed me something else too but this time you have to do it to me" Louis smiled proudly, Happy that he made Harry feel good.

Harry nodded for Louis to continue speaking. Louis pulled off his boxers and his small erection flopped up.

"You have to grab it.. Like put your hand around it" Louis said. Harry nodded and wrapped his hand around Louis’ cock.

"Then you just move it up and down until some stuff comes out of it" Louis said.

Harry moved his hand up and down the shaft fast and Louis was letting out little moans.

"Ohhh… Harry" Louis said as he came. Harry wiped it of his hand and onto the sheets.

The boys put their boxers back on and grinned at each other.

"Night" Louis smiled at Harry.

"Night" Harry giggled.


End file.
